


The real Jack Harkness

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Family Life [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just four months and he looked already tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real Jack Harkness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El verdadero Jack Harkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856385) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Among Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious, unique friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

Jack sat in what would be his bed for the next few weeks with a deep sigh. The TARDIS had changed his old room enough to avoid any bad memories that could contaminate the new experience. The ship was purring happy at the prospect of having Jack and Ianto on board until their second child was born.

—Why are you doing this, Jack? —said the Doctor as he looked at him, leaning against the door, hands in his pockets.

Jack smiled slightly. Just four months and he looked already tired.

—For Ianto. I love him.

—You must love him very much.

Jack’s clear look got lost in the infinite. He made a gesture between tender and sad.

—I love him so much that sometimes I wonder what happened to the real Jack Harkness.

The Doctor grinned while looking at his old friend.

—Well, I think this is the real Jack Harkness... The one who is capable of anything for love.


End file.
